Friends and Family
by hypey27
Summary: History is told as Lane's daughter turns 16
1. Ellie

Hey this is just the beginning, and yeah its gonna be a major Lane fic but doesn't she deserve it! Oh yeah I don't own anything not the characters or the show though I wish I lived in Stars Hollow. I mean Luke's diner and Jess Mariano what more could you want. Any ways ON with the fic!  
  
*~*  
  
"MOM I'M HOME," a tall blue eyed brunette yelled as she entered the two- story Manhattan house. Lane looked up as she saw the beautiful 16 year old walk in to the kitchen. "How was your day?" Lane asked the teenage girl.  
  
"Great Mom, I think I've finally gotten the hang of that private school, I mean yeah I have to sneak in coffee but the library is the coolest," she said as she turned on the coffee maker. " But I need to go finish my homework, if I plan on going to you and Daddy's concert tomorrow."  
  
" Okay Ellie but listen try to not study too long, your Dad is gone making sure the stage is ready and I've been alone all day. I really need something to do, I've been so desperate I almost called your grandmother."  
  
" Gramma Kim! Gag me with a spoon. Hey has Aunt Lorilie called yet, she told me she was coming tomorrow but I was wondering if she was bringing Luke and Emma too."  
  
"I bet they are but I promise to pull you out of your studying daze when she calls."  
  
"Okay bye momma."  
  
Lane watched as Ellie left the room. It was so obvious to her whose daughter she really was.  
  
*~*  
  
Read and Review PLEASE! 


	2. Reminders

Chapter Two: Reminders ~ Kim Antiques, April 2003~  
  
knock knock  
  
Lane looked up from her desk smiling as she saw her friend on the other side of the window.  
  
"Rory, you have no clue how great your timing is." Lane said as she opened the window to let her best friend in. Her smile soon disappeared as she saw the confusion in Rory's face. "Rory what's wrong"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know. Ugh what did I DO?" Rory Gilmore screamed as she fell on Lane's bed.  
  
" I would tell you what you did, but I'm a little confused myself. Rory what's wrong?" Lane repeated as she sat opposite to her friend as she sat up.  
  
" Jess and I. well. we. you know. and yeah and yeah I don't know what to feel now. I don't know if I can tell my mom or my grandparents or Luke or I don't know." Rory cried as she buried her face into a pillow.  
  
" Rory , shh its going to be okay I mean you and Jess love each other right." She watched her friends tear streaked face nod. " And ya'll used protection right. right Rory!"  
  
Rory's face froze as tears streaked down her cheeks.  
  
"OH NO" the teen girls said in unison.  
  
*~*  
  
"MOM, pizzas here"  
  
Lane head shot up as she heard Ellie open the door to get the pizza.  
  
"Mom, I know how much you love junk food but is two large pizzas just a little two much for just the two of us." Ellie said setting the pizzas on the table.  
  
"Well there is never such a thing as too much junk food but its not just going to be the two of us. Aunt Lorilie called and her, Luke, and Emma are coming. ding dong . right now." Lane said as they ran to the door to greet their guests.  
  
"Aunt Lorilie!!!" Ellie screamed as she hugged her favorite aunt.  
  
"They sure do look alike," Luke whispered to Lane as helped him with the bags.  
  
"You can't miss it. She reminds me more of her everyday." Lane said sadly as she set the bags in the guestroom.  
  
*~*  
  
Please read and review!!! 


	3. Boys and Blue

Hey guys I hope you like this story. I was wondering if yall liked the whole starting of with a flashback. Oh and I know this is kinda gonna start acting like a anti-Jess fic but its not, I promise. I love Jess too, and it will be more pro-Jess later in the story.  
  
*~* Gilmore House May 2004 *~*  
  
"Rory" Lane called as she walked into the Gilmore house. Dave quietly followed behind as his girlfriend searched for her best friend.  
  
"Hey Lane, hey Dave." Rory said trying to put a smile on her tear-streaked face as she walked into the living room where her friends waited for her.  
  
"So did you." Lane asked as Rory nodded. "Is Jess coming? Does he know?"  
  
"He's on his way and yeah he knows why he's coming." Rory said trying not to think of what could happen if the test was positive. Just as her tears started to fall again, Jess walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Rory. Lane, Dave." Jess said calmly as he stood by Rory who was on the couch.  
  
" Um we'll be your room. Call us if you need anything." Lane said calmly to Rory as her and Dave left the room. Lane walked into the bedroom and sat on Rory's bed while Dave shut the door.  
  
" I can't believe this is happening. I mean its Rory, oh my word, what will she do if." Lane rambled as Dave rushed to calm down his girlfriend.  
  
"She'll be okay. No matter what happens we are there for her." Dave whispered to Lane as he held her.  
  
ring ring  
  
"Its time." Lane said as they got off of the bed and stood in the doorframe of Rory's room. They watched as Rory went to look at the test.  
  
"Lane.umm. look at the box again. what does it mean when the stick is blue." Rory said shakily.  
  
" It means you're pregnant." Lane whispered as she rushed to hold Rory who looked as if she was going to faint.  
  
"I'm pregnant," mumbled Rory as they heard the front door slam.  
  
*~*  
  
"So tell me all about school and your friends and everything," giggled Lorilie as Ellie sat down to the table.  
  
"Its fine, hard but fine. There is one girl who hates my guts," said Ellie.  
  
"Really!" Lorilie smiled as she thought of her daughter's Paris. 'Who would of known there was one at every school.'  
  
"So any boys?" Emma asked as she bit into her pizza. Lorilie and Luke had gotten married twelve years ago, and Lorilie had gotten pregnant with Emma on their honeymoon. Though they thought of each other as cousins, Emma and Ellie acted like sisters whenever they were around each other.  
  
"Oh yeah any boys?" Lane and Lorilie repeated excitedly. 


	4. Lorilie's reaction

Wow I luv the reviews. Ya'll are the greatest! Anywho I hope this chapter explains everything that ya'll are confused about. Oh and everything in between the *~* are flashbacks.  
  
*~* July 2004 *~*  
  
"Lane!" Rory cried over the phone as her best friend came on.  
  
"Rory, sweets what's wrong?" Lane said dropping the book she had been reading.  
  
"I told her."  
  
"You told Lorilie. How did she take it?"  
  
"She screamed and cried and I cried and then she. she asked where. where Jess was." Rory said through tears.  
  
"Oh no, what did you tell her?"  
  
" The truth, I haven't seen him or heard from him since we found out that I was pregnant. Well except for the note." Rory said holding the note Jess had written her. 'At least he said goodbye.'  
  
"So. Rory, what are you not telling me?" Lane said realizing her friend had grown quiet.  
  
"She said that I either had to give it up for adoption or ."  
  
" Or what, Rory?"  
  
" She kicked me out."  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey baby, when did we adopt two more teenage girls?" Dave smiled as he walked into his bedroom. Lane ran to give him a hug and kiss. Since they had spent so much time apart when they were dating, any time he wasn't around her felt like torture.  
  
"When did you get home?" Lane giggled letting go of her husband.  
  
"We finished checking everything about a two hours ago, but traffic was horrible." Dave replied as he sat on their bed. " Hey so is it just me or does it feel weird to have Lorilie here?"  
  
"Um you mean does it feel weird to have my best friend's mother who just happens to be the grandmother of my adopted daughter, who by the way doesn't know that I'm not her real birth mother and thinks that the woman who is her real grandmother is just a good friend of the family. Is that what you mean?" Lane said quickly as she climbed into her bed.  
  
"Actually I meant is it weird for the woman, who kicked your pregnant best friend out of her house and then when your best friend died she wouldn't take in her own granddaughter. Is it weird for her to stay in this house?" Dave smiled as he held his wife.  
  
"She has gotten better. She realized how much of a mistake it was to do that to Rory. The hard part of all this is to not to just blurt out to Ellie who her real family is." Lane said as she snuggled in her husband's warm embrace.  
  
"When are we going to tell Ellie?" Dave asked.  
  
"Her 16th birthday is coming up in a few weeks. I've just wanted her to live a normal life with out knowing that her father was a jerk and her very existence was an accident. She was only thirteen months old when Rory died." Lane said biting back tears.  
  
"We all miss her, Lane. Me, Luke, Lorilie. We all miss her." Dave said squeezing his wife.  
  
Read and Review PLEASE! 


	5. Birthdays and Accidents

Hey guys! Sorry its taken me so long to update. Life got a little crazy. Anyways to those who thought that Lorilie was a little harsh, I just felt that after all that she had gone through, watching her daughter give up her hard earned life the same way would be just a little hard to handle.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
"MOM, " Ellie squealed as she ran out of her room to the kitchen downstairs, " Oh, hey daddy, is mom up?"  
  
"I'm about to check, she wasn't feeling very good last night," said Dave as he smiled to his daughter, knowing why she was so happy. " Oh Ellie. Happy Birthday!"  
  
Dave quietly opened to his bedroom as he looked for his wife. Lane sat up in the bed, dressed and ready, looking at a worn photo album.  
  
"What if she gets mad at me? Or mad at Lorilie? What would Rory have done?" Lane muttered under her breath.  
  
"Just what you have done. Raised her daughter like your own, taught her to make responsible choices, and allowed her real family to know her. Rory couldn't have done any better, you make a great mom," said Dave as he sat on his bed, watching his wife and soul mate. " Hey I'm going to go get ready for the party, come down when you feel up to it. Ellie wanted to see you though."  
  
"I'll be down in a second," said Lane as she stood up from the bed, straightening her outfit. She would have to redo her makeup making it the second time she would fix it this morning. 'And several more to come,' she thought as she headed to the bathroom.  
  
*~* about 15 years before *~*  
  
"Hello?" a very sleepy Dave sat up in his single apartment bed.  
  
"Dave, its Lane. Rory has been in an accident"  
  
" How is she? Where is Ellie?"  
  
"Ellie was in the car, Rory had just picked her up, but the hospital people said she is fine. Dave, they won't tell me how Rory is." Lane said frantically as she tried to control her tears.  
  
"Lane, where are you?"  
  
"On the way to Boston. Can you meet me there. I need you."  
  
"I'm on my way. I love you, bye."  
  
Lane stared straight to the road as her hand clicked the speed dial to the one person who cared more for Rory than she did.  
  
"Luke, I need to speak to Lorilie." 


End file.
